


Suffering Weiss: Via Nuts & Dolts

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humor, Nordic Winter if you squint?, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Oblivious Ruby and Penny, Weiss suffers always, like Crack Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: Discussion in the Nuts and Dolts Discord server led to this chaos. It was originally in a more chatfic style, as we were halfway roleplaying this thing kdsgivberb-Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee & Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Suffering Weiss: Via Nuts & Dolts

“You know of all the things I’ve seen from you Ruby,” Qrow began out of the blue, “I never would have thought you would be into Atlesian girls.”

Ruby, rather caught off guard, began aggressively gesturing towards a nearby Penny. “Have you  _ seen  _ Atlesian girls???”

Weiss rolled her eyes, realizing another round of her perpetual suffering was about to begin. “He's certainly seen my sister.” She stopped and jabbed an accusing finger at the man. “You stay away from her, Qrow.”

”Kid, she’s half my age,” Qrow scoffed. “Why would I be interested? Now, some of the Atlesian men…” he continued, almost wistfully. “Well, before everything went bad, I mean...”

Ruby butt in quickly, waving her arms. “But Penny would never betray me!”

Qrow raised an eyebrow at his niece’s outburst. “Who said anything about Penny~?”

Weiss groaned, already facepalming. “Qrow, you might wanna stop her. It takes forever to get her to stop when Penny comes up...”

"Penny has been nothing but loyal, sweet, understanding, supportive, always there for me, she is the cutest, isn't afraid of anything..."

Weiss groaned from under her arm. “Oh, brothers no... She started again…” She promptly lept up and drew Myrtenaster threateningly. “YOU DID THIS, QROW!”

Ruby continued, starry-eyed and mesmerized. “She’s got the cutest smile...”

Weiss growled, continuing to aim her rapier at the older man’s neck. “I wish Winter were here to kill you, Qrow… But that doesn’t mean I won’t do it myself if necessary!”

Penny slid over towards the halfway combatants, her usual smile plastered on her face. "I want to assure you Mr. Qrow that I will take of your niece."

“Ok first off it’s just Qrow, kid. Secondly… Can you… HEAR her, Penny?”

The three looked to Ruby, who’d at this point gone nearly as red as her cloak as she continued rambling. “...Floating Array is so cool…just has that huggable and kissable quality to her...” she added with a sigh. “She can even FLY… I totally should have begged to take her to the dance...”

Penny smiled broadly and turned back to Qrow. "Yes, I can.” She turned back towards Ruby, a small green blush appearing on her cheeks. “She's so very kind to her friends, isn't she?”

Qrow blinked, stunned at the obliviousness. “Um...yeah...”

Weiss dropped Myrtenaster and walked calmly away to a nearby couch. She grabbed up a pillow and began violently screaming into it. “SHE’S IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DOLT!”

Penny, with no change of expression, or even a movement to acknowledge Weiss, replied. “I love her too.”

Weiss slammed the pillow farther into her face and groaned loudly. “UGH! I know! Everyone in Remnant KNOWS. Even the Gods know! Even SALEM knows!”

Penny and Ruby stared directly at Weiss, and unblinkingly asked "Know what?"

The following sounds from the ex-heiress could only be described as aggravated Weiss noises, as she tossed the pillow aside and leaped to her feet.

"FOR DUST’S SAKE EVEN JAUNE KNOWS, AND HE'S DENSER THAN 30 BLACK HOLES!!" A smirk appeared on her face. “And let me prove it. JAUNE!”

The blonde knight flinched slightly as he ducked in. “Yes, Weiss?”

“Who’s Ruby in love with!?” Weiss roared.

Jaune paused for a moment, before responding tentatively. “Isn't it Penny?”

Blake casually leaned over blocking Weiss’s vengeful stare. “Yes. And who does Penny love?”

“Uhhh. Rubyyy...?”

Blake gave an approving smile. “Very good. You can go now.”

Weiss gestured wildly towards Jaune as he left, and then back to Ruby and Penny, incredulous. “See? Everyone in Remnant knows! Even the Grimm know!”

Ruby blinked, a bright red on her cheeks. "So you think I'm in love with Penny?"

Penny mirrored this action, seeming quite surprised. "And I the same, but reversed?"

Everyone in the room stared at the two, the most awestruck look ever donning their faces. “YES!” they all shouted.

"You know what!” Nora exclaimed, standing up, cracking her knuckles. “Let's fix this!"

She then winked at Weiss, slowly coming up behind Penny. “After all…” Nora began, slyly, her hands curling around Penny’s waist. A repulsion Glyph formed underneath Ruby simultaneously, but neither of the dolts realized it.

“There’s hardly anything more romantic than a kiss in the sky!” Nora flung Penny into the air, and Weiss sent Ruby flying as well.

“You think it’ll work?” Weiss asked, receiving a confident smirk from Nora in return. “If they don’t come back down in… A minute, then you’ve got nothing to worry about.”


End file.
